She's Always A Woman To Me
by Georgiawho
Summary: Set after S3 Ep 8, Contains spoilers of the last episode. Gene and Alex each go separate ways, but what if that really isnt what alex wants? Will eventually contain smut


A/N: Okay this is my first a2a fic, i intend maybe a 4 parter I'm really not sure, there wont be a great crime scene this is merely my theory of what would happen if alex had came back after she'd gone into The Railway Arms, yes i understand the music is a little out of time, and wouldn't of really been 80's but i felt it fitted right. Also, I'm sorry for any grammar/punctuation or spelling mistakes. my bad completely.

I barely own my own laptop let alone anything related to A2A.

Thanks R&R?

Prologue

Gene Hunt, the mighty 'Manc Lion' watched on as his beloved team walked through the dear doors to whatever afterlife there was, a gate he could never pass through, stuck in this limbo as some sort of shepherd, stuck with the lousy disgusting excuse of a man called Jim Keats. Gene looked on as the white light shining out of the windows of his beloved old pub began to fade, and with it, his memories, his best friends, and yes. The woman he so happened to love, at least most of the time faded away with it. Gene could feel the familiar tiredness sweeping through his mind, heading to the memory of his death again, ready to be reburied again, awaiting the next futuristic dead copper to come back in time and remind him of his past, the whole cycle was to start again.

With that Gene Hunt turned away, his kingdom was to be rebuilt, but not after only final bloody good scotch in the now empty Luigi's.

DI Alex Drake sat very still, she had Shaz on one side, Chris on the other and Ray sat in front of her, Chris had just brought over the round of drinks ge- The Guv had ordered them to do.

She was stuck, she looked at each other her fellow colleges and let out a soft sigh, all of them were in the same situation as her, something she'd never even of considered, neither had Sam, they'd all fit in so perfectly well, that they were as believable as the rest of the back story.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ray gave a gruff grunt

"Where's the Guv then? he said he'd be in in a second"

Alex felt something cold stab her in her lower stomach, the desperate sinking feeling she'd felt so many times over the past -what? 3 years now. Without even blinking or moving her gaze from the scarf she still held tightly grasped in her hand she said quietly

"he's not coming Ray." and silence fell.

Alex stood up and downed her drink and then Gene's looking at them all.

"he sent us all in here, left us to be free, while he's stuck in that...that vile world alone. All he has is Keats and his own memories, which will no doubt be stolen away from him again and it will all start again"

Her voice was cold and bitter and every syllable made the other 3 flinch.

"Why would he lie to us he knew we were happier there" Shaz asked looking at Alex

Alex smiled, it was a grimace more than a smile, as she looked at Shaz

"because he thought he knew better than us" she said softly

"to the Guv" she said with a bitter tone before escaping to the bar.

It took all of 2 minutes a lot of shove and sharp glare to get to the front through the other heaps of dead police officers.

"What's up M'Lady"

Alex looked up, what was it Gene had called this man? Nelson?

"Like you don't know"

She sighed her arms on the bar, her shoulder slumped, this wasn't DI Alex Drake, this was the shadow of the woman who had arrived i this world.

"Its not to late"

She paused looking at Nelson, his voice had gone from its usual relaxed relaxed accent to a more serious british accent.

"what do you mean"

She asked quickly probably playing stupid.

"The doors, i haven't locked up yet"

Alex looked at the man in front of her, a deep twinkle in his dark eyes and Alex frowned, did he mean she could still get back, get back to Gene?

Alex paused, but he'd sent her here, told her to go, what if he didn't want her?

Time passed for a few moments, it could have been seconds it could have been hours.

Alex looked up at Nelson her own eyes gaining that spark back, she leant across the bar ad kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered before turning and leaving.

As the door of The Railway Arms shut, Nelson watched as the doors locked themselves, he glanced at the 3 other ex coppers of Fenchurch station, a warm smile passing his lips when he noticed DI Sam Tyler and WDC Annie Tyler were sat with the trio.

Finally the ancient mans eyes fell on the bar, a long stripy scarf had been left there, he smiled softly Alex Drake was too strong to come with him yet, and she had a purpose, to keep his old friend company, he could tell from the fire that'd been in her eyes, she'd always remember this scarf, and one day, hopefully with Gene, she'd be back for it. Until then Nelson folded the scarf and slid it under the bar, it'd be waiting.


End file.
